O Ataque das Ficwriters
by PsychoUkka
Summary: As ficwriters decidem fazer uma festa da qual participariam os cavaleiros e os deuses... No que isso vai dar? [FICHAS PARA AS MANÍACAS AINDA ABERTAS]
1. Ficha

****

O Ataque das Ficwriters

**ATENÇÃO! ESSA É UMA FIC MUITO LOUCA QUE EU DECIDI ESCREVER DURANTE A MADRUGADA, É BEM PERIGOSO! SE VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMAS CARDÍACOS, NÃO LEIA!**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e blá, blá, blá...

Ah..! Conterá leve yaoi, se você non curte, ou coisa assim, non leia...Ou, você pode aprender a gostar, o que é uma melhor opção XD

-oOo-

Tive a idéia de fazer essa fic durante um de meus usuais devaneios de madrugada... Achei que seria engraçado se as ficwriters falassem cara a cara com os personagens de quem elas abusam taanto!

Gostaria que vocês mandassem algumas(várias) coisinhas sobe vocês mesmas, para que os diálogos e relações fiquem coerentes. Lembrando que absolutamente TODAS que enviarem fichar estarão dentro, mas POR FAVOR, EU IMPLORO, SEJAM SINCERAS!

Detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes e mais detalhes svp!

--INÍCIO DA FICHA--

Nome(Nada de apelidos! Quero o nome de verdade!):

Apelido(Agora pode XP):

Idade:

Signo:

Roupas que usa(De verdade):

Descrição física(Se for gordinha, diz que é gordinha, se for magrela e desengonçada, diz que é magrela e desengonçada):

Personalidade(sem boiar, ok?):

Com quais cavaleiros/deuses vai falar e o que vai dizer(olha, non me venham com coisas do tipo "Oh! Milo! Você é tão mais bonito pessoalmente!" ou "Seiya, você fede."):

Cavaleiro(s)/Deus(es) Preferido(s), motivo(s) e comentários sobre ele(s):

Cavaleiro(s)/Deus(es) de quem menos gosta, motivo(s) e comentários sobre ele(s)(bah... Ok... Sem contar o fedid... Ops...! Seiya e a Saori):

Faz algo especial (toca violão, canta, equilibra 15 garfos no nariz, enxerga bem, desenha, recita poemas, sei lá! Qualquer coisa que seja verdade):

Manias:

O que gosta:

O que non gosta:

Bebe:

Fuma:

Tem algum animalzinho de estimação:

Sugestões ou conselhos(se tiver):

Curiosidades e observações (pode ser qualquer coisa que queira dizer... Campo opcional):

--FIM DA FICHA--

Acho que essa fic será útil também para que as garotas daqui se conheçam melhor... Sem contar que todas poderão opinar e dizer o que deve ou non acontecer.

Se eu non usar algum desses campos, pardon, eu sou totalmente afetada n.nU

Bom... Espero fichas \o/ Andromeda reza para que alguém goste da idéia

Baisers


	2. Comentários

****

O Ataque das Ficwriters Enlouquecidas

**ATENÇÃO! ESSA É UMA FIC MUITO LOUCA QUE EU DECIDI ESCREVER DURANTE A MADRUGADA, É BEM PERIGOSO! SE VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMAS CARDÍACOS, NÃO LEIA!**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e blá, blá, blá...

Ah..! Conterá leve yaoi, se você non curte, ou coisa assim, non leia...Ou, você pode aprender a gostar, o que é uma melhor opção XD

-oOo-

Seguiiinte...Eu estava pensando com meus botões(ahuahuau), seria interessante se eu me identificasse, non? XD

Bom... Minha ficha, igualzinha a de vocês:

Nome(Nada de apelidos! Quero o nome de verdade!): Mariana

Apelido(Agora pode XP): Mari, Andromeda(meus amigos da escola me acharam parecida com ela, vai entender u.uU), Ma, Shichimo(coisa do meu priminho mais novo, minhas irmãs me chamam assim), Marionete, enfim... tenho outros tantos tão absurdos quanto esses, mas é melhor parar por aqui...

Idade: 14

Signo: Escorpião \o\o//o/

Roupas que usa(De verdade): Calças jeans escuras, Camisetas estampadas com o Shun, o Dite, o Mi ou o Ka (imagina só a cara deles), tênis, cinto de rebites prateados, munhequeira do Angra e o pentagrama do Shun

Descrição física(Se for gordinha, diz que é gordinha, se for magrela e desengonçada, diz que é magrela e desengonçada): Non muito magra, nem muto gorda, meio fofinha; Baixinha, mas nada extremo; Olhos.. err... eles son estranhos... cada dia de uma cor... digamos que são cor de mel meio esverdeados(oO); Muuuito branca; Unhas enormes, pontudas e pintadas de vermelho(bem "Milo"); Cabelos cacheados até o meio das costas, loiros; seios grandes(non vão pensando que é uma maravilha...os garotos enxem o saco); pernas curtas e grossas demais e chega, se non eu choro .

Personalidade(sem boiar, ok?): Sou extremamente pocessiva, adooro fazer umas piadinhas que de vez em quando são meio acima do limite, todo mundo se irrita por que eu sou gentil até com quem eu odeio, tenho uns vicios muito loucos e non paro de falar neles (tipo o Timovocalista do Stratovarius, cabeludos e CDZ). Ah! eu tambám sou meio maligna...

Com quais cavaleiros/deuses vai falar e o que vai dizer(olha, non me venham com coisas do tipo "Oh! Milo! Você é tão mais bonito pessoalmente!" ou "Seiya, você fede."): Surpresaa! Muahahahaha!

Cavaleiro(s)/Deus(es) Preferido(s), motivo(s) e comentários sobre ele(s): Ih... é coisa demais... vocês verão na fic

Cavaleiro(s)/Deus(es) de quem menos gosta, motivo(s) e comentários sobre ele(s)(bah... Ok... Sem contar o fedid... Ops...! Seiya e a Saori):

Bom, ok...

Mascara da Morte: Não que eu non goste dele... Mas ele tem um cara de idiota..!

Aiolos, Aiolia e Todos os sem-cabelão: COMO ASSIM?! OS CARAS TEM CORPOS PERFEITOS E AQUELES CABELINHOS MEDÍOCRES?!

Todas, TODAS, mas **TODAS** as mulheres da serie

Faz algo especial (toca violão, canta, equilibra 15 garfos no nariz, enxerga bem, desenha, recita poemas, sei lá! Qualquer coisa que seja verdade): Bom, eu toco bateria, canto, desenho(bem mal, mas é o que eu mais faço).

Manias: huhuhu... eu batuco o dia todo!! Eu adoro mexer no cabelo de homens(uhu! tem muito cavaleiro cabeludo XD), eu canto por aí...

O que gosta: Musica, desenhar, ler, videogame, computador, tocar bateria, carne, roubar "tecos" das comidas e bebidas dos outros, Cabeludos (meu maior vício, como dá para notar)...

O que non gosta: Garotas, cabeleireiros, posers(ô, racinha maldita u.uU), preconceito, traição.

Bebe: Olha... non deveria... mas eu vou roubando um golinho aqui, um golinho ali, e acabo bebendo mais que todos. Como nessa feata os únicos responsáveis serão o Kamus e o Shaka, todas que quizerem podem beber...

Fuma: Eu, hein! ODEIO FUMANTES!! yuk, vício mais nogentinho .

Tem algum animalzinho de estimação: Tenho uma golden retriever chamada Saria(quem ja jogou The Legend Of Zelda - Ocarina of time?) e Seis tartarugas enormes e linduxas (Kika, Biba, Lila, Nina, Cica e Zorotéia, que virou Ziza)

Sugestões ou conselhos(se tiver): Bom, eu aconselho a Andromeda a fazer uma cena na qual eu espanco a June... huahuahuh

Curiosidades e observações (pode ser qualquer coisa que queira dizer... Campo opcional): Hey! Todas se esqueceram dos Marinas e dos Guerreiros deuses!

-oOo-

Atendendo a pedidos de fans enlouquecidas, teremos MuXShaka e ShunXHyoga. Terá também MiloXKamus por que eles son lindos XD

Podem me fazer pedidos que eu os avalio e respondo

-oOo-

Agora, responderei às fofas que já se inscreveram:

Pure-Petit Cat: Weba! Uma japinha na fic \o\ XP Ihh... Non quer dizer o nome não? Adorei essa coisa de "gato sem leite" XD. Teremos KamusXMilo, mas Saga Kanon vai depender das outras meninas... Como assim "sou uma inútil"? Voce deve fazer algo especial! Non desenha, pinta ou sei la?

Camila-Sama: Eu? Genio? Oh, merci, chèrie Ambos os casais que voce pediu estarão na fic. EMO?! Ok, ok... Andromeda tentará esquecer suas mágoas com certa emo com quem non se da bem... Voce non pode ser ton viciada em O Senhor dos Anéis como eu...XP E o Shun NON É EMO!!! Wepaa para tudoo mais uma que gosta de finlandes?! Me manda uma lista com as expressões que você usa, significado e pronúncia para que eu possa colocar legenda.

Artemis de Libra: Nossa! Você é uma mega Ikkete! Acho que dá para fazer algo entre vocês... ahuahuahuahuah XP Quais musicas você canta, normalmente? Que nome mais criativo para uma mascote... se fosse pintada seria onça? XD

Dark Elfe: As escorpianas dominarão o site, um dia desses XP Aarmadura rosa do Shun é tudooo! Voce tambem gosta de videogame-? Quais? Adorei suas perguntas para os cavaleiros!

Immort-Aiko: Seiya bonito? Ele tem os tracinhos de quem fede! Por que voce non gosta de policiais? É algum tipo de fora-da-lei? Eita! Haja animaizinhos! Que galera, hein

Dri Lioncourt: Percebi que você gosta de vampiros quando vi seu apelido no site, acho que pouca gente daqui reparou... Eu non deixaria voce agarrar o Mi(nem o Kamus gostaria). O Lestat é o máááximo- eu tenho camisetas estampadas com ele! Eu adooro Artemis Fowl! Voce parece muito legal /o/

Cherry Miluxa: Sério que voce usa coroinha?! Que legal XD Me explica direito essa coisa de non ter nada de anjinho.. isso me pareceu suspeito oO Realmente, junto com as outras mulheres, a Pandora FEDE! A-DO-REI a sua pegunta para o Shion! uhuahuahuahuahauh

Any-Chan: Mais uma escorpiana \o\ Suua Magreela!! O Shun é realmente um cutchuco...- Por que todos odeiam aranhas? Elas son ton fofas! Eita! o que uiuiu tem a ver com Lilica?oO

July-Chan: Um monte de 'u's? Tipo Mu? hauhauh XP Coitadinha... O Kamus será yaoi... mas eu juro que te ponho contra Cadelinhas doentinhas? Melhoras \o/

Naty-chan: Você acha que fala demais? Ih, olha só o quanto eu já escrevi.. E ainda tem mais pela frente! Que vicio esse seu pelo Ares! E o Dite é lindo, sim!

Virgo Nyah: Aah! Por que todas son altas menos eeeu? . Nossa! É muuuito raro encontrar alguém que non goste do Shaka! E finalmente eu encontrei alguém que também odeia comprar roupas! Nada serve, é muito chato! Agora precisa ser magrela até para comprar roupa!

Danda: Que gracinha seu apelido Que maligna voce é! É uma grnde qualidade XP Ah, eu queria TANTO ter um gato.. Voces todas tem.. mas minha mãe odeia gatos u.u Seguinte, posso te embebedar na festa?

Elis Shadow: "Corpo da típica brasileira", o que exatamente seria isso? Non existem pessoas tipicamente brasileira... os brasileiros nem son reais XD Uma amante do futebol... interessante Tomara que voce consiga seu cachorro /o/

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga: Odeia por que? Seu nome é bonitinho O Saga realmente precisa de um psiquiatra, mas o cabelo do Mu é lindoo!! Nossa, que coisa boa, hein... Voce é boa em contar mentiras¬¬' Adorei a parte de "Tem algum animalzinho de estimação: ... uma irmãzinha de 10 anos xP"

-oOo-

Comentários Finais

Ui, gente... Que chique "Lady Andromeda-san"... AMEI! XD

Por favor, todas as que disseram que desenham, me mandem desenhos! Quanto mais melhor XP

Ainda bem que nenhuma de vocês fuma...

Quase ninguem aqui bebe! Olha só que povinho mais comportado! Respondam-me, agora, quem beberia se deixassem?

Me add no msn, quem quizer: princess(ponto)andromeda(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Voces son demais! Amo todas! \o\o//o/

Ok, eu juro que calo a boca u.u

-oOo-

Tive a idéia de fazer essa fic durante um de meus usuais devaneios de madrugada... Achei que seria engraçado se as ficwriters falassem cara a cara com os personagens de quem elas abusam taanto!

Gostaria que vocês mandassem algumas(várias) coisinhas sobe vocês mesmas, para que os diálogos e relações fiquem coerentes. Lembrando que absolutamente TODAS que enviarem fichar estarão dentro, mas POR FAVOR, EU IMPLORO, SEJAM SINCERAS!

Detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes, detalhes e mais detalhes svp!

--INÍCIO DA FICHA--

Nome(Nada de apelidos! Quero o nome de verdade!):

Apelido(Agora pode XP):

Idade:

Signo:

Roupas que usa(De verdade):

Descrição física(Se for gordinha, diz que é gordinha, se for magrela e desengonçada, diz que é magrela e desengonçada):

Personalidade(sem boiar, ok?):

Com quais cavaleiros/deuses vai falar e o que vai dizer(olha, non me venham com coisas do tipo "Oh! Milo! Você é tão mais bonito pessoalmente!" ou "Seiya, você fede."):

Cavaleiro(s)/Deus(es) Preferido(s), motivo(s) e comentários sobre ele(s):

Cavaleiro(s)/Deus(es) de quem menos gosta, motivo(s) e comentários sobre ele(s)(bah... Ok... Sem contar o fedid... Ops...! Seiya e a Saori):

Faz algo especial (toca violão, canta, equilibra 15 garfos no nariz, enxerga bem, desenha, recita poemas, sei lá! Qualquer coisa que seja verdade):

Manias:

O que gosta:

O que non gosta:

Bebe:

Fuma:

Tem algum animalzinho de estimação:

Sugestões ou conselhos(se tiver):

Curiosidades e observações (pode ser qualquer coisa que queira dizer... Campo opcional):

--FIM DA FICHA--

Acho que essa fic será útil também para que as garotas daqui se conheçam melhor... Sem contar que todas poderão opinar e dizer o que deve ou non acontecer.

Se eu non usar algum desses campos, pardon, eu sou totalmente afetada n.nU

Bom... Espero fichas \o/ Andromeda reza para que alguém goste da idéia

Baisers


	3. Capítulo 1: Cenas 1 e 2

****

O Ataque das Ficwriters

**ATENÇÃO! ESSA É UMA FIC MUITO LOUCA QUE EU DECIDI ESCREVER DURANTE A MADRUGADA, É BEM PERIGOSO! SE VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMAS CARDÍACOS, NÃO LEIA!**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e blá, blá, blá...

Ah..! Conterá leve yaoi, se você non curte, ou coisa assim, non leia...Ou, você pode aprender a gostar, o que é uma melhor opção XD

-oOo-

Por enquanto, as ficwriters que estão na fic son:

Pure-Petit Cat / Neko-chan,

Camila-Sama / Mila (ufa... Ainda bem que você non é emo... Merci por mandar as expressões que você usa, só faltou a pronúncia, mas tudo bem XD),

Artemis de Libra / Lily,

Dark Elfe / Nina,

Immort Aiko / Aiko,

Cherry Miluxa / Mila,

Any-Chan / Aninha(vai virar só aninha XD),

July-Chan / Xuuuuuuuu(XD),

Naty-chan / Bru (garota especiaal ),

Virgo Nyah / Tan,

Danda / Danda,

Kaname Chyan / Ochibi (muahaha)

Elis Shadow / Elis (ah... Deixa só Elis, vaai XD),

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga / Sayu (Aw, amiguinha kawaii XD),

Srta. Peach / Yoshi (aodrei o apelido /o/),

Nicky sama / Nicky,

Tamyy / Yuka-kun,

.DaRk LaDiE / Dark Ladie, Perva-chan,

Maia Sorovar / Seu apelidos serão usados de forma aleatória,

Etecetera / Ety,

Gemini no Raye / Tatá,

Gogous-chan / Gogous (eternamente minha amigona lindja).

-oOo-

Atendendo a pedidos, os casais yaoi serão: MuXShaka, MiloXKamus, ShunXHyoga, SagaXOlos(ok, houve um pedido só, eu is por o Kanon com o Saga, mas ele tem cara de muito safado... E é mais engraçado ele hetero)... acho que só XP

Bom, agora vamos ao primeiro capítulo.Tomara que essa coisa dê certo.

Vou começar com cenas dentro dos capítulos, para poder apresentar as personagens e criar um contexto.

Ah! Antes de mais nada, eu e a Gogous nos conhecemos pessoalmente, por isso eu sei precisamente como ela se comporta e vou zoá-la... Por favor, se eu errar em alguma característica de uma de vocês, me avisem!

-oOo-

Detalhe: 'Blablabla' Comentário da baka que vos fala

-oOo-

XxXxxXxX

Festa de confraternização

Data: 15/05/4192 'oO'

Horário: 19:30

Local: Al. Maringá, 380 'Endereço da Gogous! Bora destruir a casa dela! XD'

XxXxxXxX

Cena I - Na sala dos computadores...

- E aí? Ficou bom? - Perguntou uma garota de cabelos castanhos muito escuros e lisos, que usava uma toca de gatinho cor-de-rosa. Ela estava sentada na frente de um computador, com mais três garotas em volta.

- Não é pouca coisa? - Diz uma das quatro meninas que a rodeavam. Ela tinha belos olhos castanhos claros e cabelos enrolados de cor semelhante.

- Ai, Sayu! Pare de reclamar! Quanto mais simples, melhor. - Disse uma garota de cabelos ondulados e preto-avermelhado 'tingimento ABSOLUTAMENTE frustrado' e olhos cor-de-mel.

- Chega! Imprime logo essa mer... - Chega uma quinta garota, vestida de laranja, tropeçando num par de tênis e quase caindo. - Quem foi a idiota que deixou isso no meio do caminho?!

- Pardon, Tan! São meus. Eu não sou muito organizada... - Falou uma loira, de cabelos cacheados e olhos esverdeados.

- Um dia você ainda mata alguém com essas suas tranqueiras espalhadas! - Resmungou a garota dos cabelos tingidos, que vestia um decote enorme. - E você! Neko! Imprime logo essa coisa!

- Não precisa ser tão grossa, Gogous. - Repreendeu-a Sayu.

- Que bagunça é essa? - Uma voz gravíssima é ouvida, seguida por um grito e um baque surdo.

- Quem era? - Perguntou Tan.

- Meu irmão¹! - Gritou Gogous, correndo em direção ao loiro estendido ao chão.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - Sayu se aproximou da figura estatelada, que vestia apenas um short de algodão 'Sério... Ele existe... e anda assim mesmo, de short, pela casa'

- Ele tropeçou no tênis da Mari e desmaiou! - Neko-chan acabara de se levantar da cadeira, indo se juntar ao aglomerado que se formou em volta do garoto.

- O QUE?! - Gritou desesperada, Mari, olhando para Danilo, que se mantinha imovel, com os longos cabelos loiros espalhados sobre o chão de mármore '-'

- Mamei²! - Gritou sofia, chamando a queridíssima cozinheira.

- Que foi?! - Mamei gritou da cozinha.

- Vem pegar o Danilo!

- O que aconteceu?!

- Ele desmaiou!

- Ai meu deus... - Mamei veio correndo da cozinha e carregou Danilo até a cozinha.

- Quem vai escrever os nomes? - Perguntou Neko-chan, que durante toda a confusão para tirar o rapaz dali, com toda a sua eficiência, já havia imprimido todos os convites.

- Eu escrevo! - Sayu já estava segurando uma caneta e começou a preencher.

XxXxxXxX

Cena II - No salão de festas...

Uma garota com olhos cor de mel e longos cabelos negros, estava sobre uma escada, completamente enrolada por fios.

- Ai! Esse fio eu ponho aonde? - perguntou Nicolle entre os fios.

- Sei la, Nicky, põe na da esquerda! - Responde irritada uma garota mestiça japonesa, que vestia uma calça capri e camiseta lilás.

- Mas Ochibi! Qual esquerda? A minha, a sua ou a da Xuu?

- Eu? O que que tem eu? - Pergunta, absolutamente perdida uma garota de curtos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo que estava tentando colar alguns enfeites nas paredes, mas estes, insistiam em cair.

- Nada não, Xu... Nãão!! A outra!! - a garota de calças escuras tentava enfiar a tomada numa entrada que ficava a direita dela mesma. - Na outra! -Repete, apontando o lado correto.

- Ah, vocês não funcionam sem mim? - Disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos e enrolados, dirigindo seus olhos verdes às garotas presentes na sala. Todas elas, exceto por Ety, que ouvia musica em seu iPod enquanto dançava pela sala, pararam tudo o que faziam. - Etyyyy!! - Gritou Bruna.

- Oh... Sweet child of miine... Oh, oh, oh, oh sweet love of miiine... - Foi a resposta que obteve da garota de curtos cabelos castanhos.

- Ela está dançando desde que você saiu. - Disse uma garota de belos olhos escuros e cabelos cacheados.

- E você não fez nada?! - Bru ja estava ficando realmente irritada. - Ana, voce não tem vergonha nessa sua cara não?

- Ah, agora ue tenho que ser babá, também?

- Calma meninas, não discutam. - Interrompeu-as uma garota que usava roupas folgadas.

- Não se intromete! - Ana e Bruna disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ety continuava dançando...

- A Nina tem razão - Disse Xu, do meio dos fios. - Parem de discutir!

Ambas as "nervosinhas" Viraram as costas uma para a outra e todas voltaram ás suas funções. Nicky continuou lutando um bom tempo com os fios, Xu conseguiu finalmente colar os enfeites, Bru continuou coordenado todas as outras. E Ety ainda dançava.

XxXxxXxX

1- Danilo é realmente irmão da Gogous-chan. É alto, loiro e... cabeludo!! E o melhor é que ele nem sabe que está na fic XD

2- Mamei é tipo a baba de la da casa da Gogous-chan, ela faz as melhores coxinhas do mundo \o/

-oOo-

Bom... Eu sei que está um lixo e que também está muito curto, mas eu apenas quero criar um contexto para o início da festa... As que non apareceram nesse capítulo aparecerão no próximo.

Deixem reviews, por favoooor!!

Eu amo voces todas, qualquer reclamação, ou elogio, ou conselho, ou elogio, ou crítica, ou elogio, podem mandar pela review

Baisers a todas, podem(e devem) me add no msn: princess(ponto)andromeda(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Até o próximo capítulo \o


End file.
